Fantasia 2000 (Uranimated18 Style)
Uranimated18's movie-spoof of "Fantasia 2000" Cast *Colorful Triangles - Tyler and Lindsay (Total Drama) *Black Triangles - Pete (Disney), Weasels (The Prince and the Pauper) *Steve Martin - Clopin (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Itzhak Perlman - Grimsby (The Little Mermaid) *Whales - Meerkats (The Lion King 1/2) *Quincy Jones - North (Rise of the Guardians) *Ralph Grierson - Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) *Duke - Sonic (Sonic X) *Flying John - Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Joe - Iago (Aladdin) *Nasty Nanny - Donita Donata (Wild Kratts) *Killjoy Margaret - Madam Mim (The Sword in the Stone) *Rachel - Isabella (Phineas and Ferb) *Rachel Parents - Sinbad and Marina (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) *Bette Middler - Princess Yum-Yum (The Thief and the Coobler) *Yefim Bronfman - Huckleberry Hound *Tin Soldier - Carlos Ramon (The Magic School Bus) *Ballerina - Wanda Li (The Magic School Bus) *Jack in the Box - Terrence (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Eric Goldberg - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *James Earl Jones - Ox (Skunk Fu!) *Yo-Yo Flamingo - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Flamingos - Various Birds *Penn and Teller - Boog and Elliot (Open Season) *Yed Sir - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *Mickey Mouse - Owen (Total Drama) *Leopoldo Stokowski - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *James Levine - Lord Rogers (The Swan Princess) *Donald Duck - Duncan (Total Drama) *Daisy Duck - Gwen (Total Drama) *Noah as himself *Animals as themselves *Angela Lansbury - Flora (Sleeping Beauty) *Spring Sprite - Odette (The Swan Princess) *Elk - Hubie (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Firebird - Hawk (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) Gallery Tyler.png|Tyler Lindsay.png|and Lindsay as Colorful Triangles Pete TheThreeMusketeers.png|Pete Wiw1.jpg|and Weasels as Black Triangles Meerkats_(The_Lion_King_1_12).jpg|Meerkats as Whales Sonic in Sonic X.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog as Duke Dudley Puppy.jpg|Dudley Puppy as Flying John Iago the Parrot.jpg|Iago as Joe Donita donata.draco episode.PNG|Donita Donata as Nasty Nanny Madame Mim.jpg|Madam Mim as Killjoy Margaret Isabella Gamescom2018.jpg|Isabella as Rachel Sinbad.jpg|Sinbad Marina in Sinbad.jpeg|and Marina as Rachel Parents Huckleberry Hound.png|Huckleberry Hound as Yefim Bronfman MSB_S3_E11_008.jpg|Carols Ramon as Tin Soldier Wanda Li.jpg|Wanda Li as Ballerina Terrence.png|Terrence as Jack in the Box Danny-1.jpg|Danny as Eric Goldberg Ox.jpg|Ox as James Earl Jones Daffy Duck in The Looney Tunes Show.jpg|Daffy Duck as Yo-Yo Flamingo Boog the Bear.jpg|Boog as Penn Elliot Deer.jpg|Eillot as Teller Merlin.jpg|Merlin as Yed Sid Owen.png|Owen as Mickey Mouse TDA_DIY_Char_Duncan.png|Duncan as Donald Duck Gwen.png|Gwen as Daisy Duck Flora (Sleeping Beauty).jpg|Flora as Angela Lansbury Princess Odette.jpg|Odette as Spring Sprite Hubie-0.jpg|Hubie as Elk Hawk.jpg|Hawk as Firebird Movie used *Fantasia 2000 Clip used *Total Drama *The Prince and the Pauper *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *The Little Mermaid *The Lion King 1/12 *Rise of the Guardians *Sonic X *T.U.F.F. Puppy *Aladdin *Wild Kratts *The Sword in the Stone *Phineas and Ferb *Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas *The Thief and the Coobler *The Huckleberry Hound Show *The Magic School Bus *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Cats Don't Dance *Skunk Fu! *Looney Tunes *Open Season *The Swan Princess *Sleeping Beauty *The Pebble and the Penguin *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West Category:Uranimated18 Category:Fantasia 2000 Movie Spoofs